pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon X and Y
and are the upcoming video games of the Generation VI series. Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are the first two Pokémon video games that comes in the main game series for the Nintendo 3DS. The video games were announced by current Nintendo president Satoru Iwata on January 8, 2013 on and during a Pokémon Direct video on the Nintendo 3DS. These will be the first video games of the Pokémon series that will be released worldwide with exception of different countries. Pokémon X and Pokémon Y will be released on October 12, 2013 Enhancements 3D Enhancement Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are the first two Pokémon games that are completely in a 3-dimensional style of gameplay on a handheld system. Each and everything has been changed since the release of previous Pokemon games. The sprites have been changed into 3D designed models from the characters to the Pokémon. The appearance of a Pokémon has also not been changed as seen in the trailer when the male protagonist was running through the grass and encountered a Pikachu. Battle System Enhancement The battle system in video games also went under a 3-dimensional style. As seen in the trailer of the video game there were different Pokémon battles introduced. The attack of a Pokémon will be shown in a 3D style against another Pokémon. It will even show how the Pokémon will move when it's being attacked or vice versa by the opponent. Pokémon Starter Pokémon The trailer also shows off three new Pokémon which appear to be the Fire, Grass and Water starters. * Chespin, a Grass-type Pokémon: a brown, Erinaceidae-looking Pokémon with a spiked green hat, small arms and a small tail. * Fennekin, a Fire-type Pokémon: an orange, fox-looking Pokémon with flame-like fur emerging from its ears. Fennekin also shares its name and appearance with the Fennec Fox. * Froakie, a Water-type Pokémon: a blue, frog-looking Pokémon with a white puffball on its back. Mascots The two legendary Pokémon that are the mascots for Pokémon X and Pokémon Y have been officially named as: Xerneas and Yveltal. Xerneas is deer-like with rainbow antlers, who is shaped like the letter X ''when it's legs are apart, while Yveltal bird-like avian of some sort, who is shaped like the letter ''Y. Yveltal symbolizes the quetzal, the serpent god of Maya people. Other A new Eeveelution named Sylveon is confirmed. Mewtwo's Awakened Form has also been announced. List of New Pokémon and Forms in Generation VI *Chespin *Fennekin *Froakie *Sylveon *Xerneas *Yveltal *Mewtwo: Awakened Form *Helioptile *Fletchling *Pancham *Gogoat *Noivern *Vivillon Pokémon Gallery Chespin.png|Chespin Fennekin.png|Fennekin Froakie.png|Froakie 000Ninfia.png|Sylveon Xerneas.png|Xerneas Yveltal.png|Yveltal 180px-New Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo|link=Mewtwo (awakened form) Elikiteru.png|Helioptile Yayakoma.png|Fletchling Yancham.png|Pancham Gogoat.png|GoGoat xy_starter_types_en.jpg|XY Starter Types Froakie.jpg|Froakie|link=Froakie Chespin.jpg|Chespin|link=Chespin Fennekin.jpg|Fennekin|link=Fennekin Img 1 3.jpg|Sylveon|link=Sylveon "Y".jpg|Yveltal|link=Yveltal Legendary Pokemon.jpg|Xerneas|link=Xerneas New location .jpg|The male trainer looking at a city's skyline Fennel in battle.jpg|Fennekin battling a Kirlia Boy running.jpg|The male trainer rollerblading through a city New town.jpg|Female on a bridge. Running to route.jpg|Male trainer running in a route Pokemon Y and X Pikachu.png|Pikachu in the Announcement Trailer|link=Pikachu Nifia X-Y1.png|Sylveon Using an attack in Pokemon X & Y Nifia X:Y2.png|Sylveon in Pokemon X & Y Nifia X:Y3.png|Sylveon battling a Froakie in Pokemon X & Y Corocoro5131.jpg|New Pokémon: Gogoat, Fletchling, Pancham and Helioptile Lumiose1.jpg|The male traienr rollerblading in Lumiose City. Lumiose2.jpg|The male hero on a Lumiose City street. Lumiose3.jpg|The female heroine on a bridge over a body of water, overlooking Lumiose City's symbol. Lumiose4.jpg|A sidewalk café in Lumiose City. Kalos1.jpg|Bird's eye view of the Kalos region. Kalos2.jpg|Heroine standing in front of a Hiker in a possible sanctuary. Fountain.jpg|A fountain, possibly in the same "sanctuary" Heroine was at. Route2Kalos.jpg|Entrance to Route 2. Videos File:Pokemon X & Y Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer Trivia *The region's name is the Kalos, inspired by the country France. **Interestingly, the two monuments showed in the trailer are in Île-de-France. **During the trailer of the video game, Pikachu was standing on the Eiffel Tower, and an Eiffel Tower-like structure is seen behind the male protagonist when he's rollerskating in a city, also, the female protagonist has been seen running from a bridge which is possibly modelled after the Palace of Versailles in France. * The main city is Lumiose City. * These are the first main Pokémon titles that uses single letters instead using colors or materials for the sub-title. * These are the first two games to have their mascot's English name released before their Japanese names. * In the Japanese logos, you can see a bit of DNA in the section: '''モンス. '''This could be a reference to how X and Y are the sex chromosomes. ** These games titles, X & Y, may also be reference to the 3D axis of X, Y and Z, since they're the first main games to be for the 3DS and to be completely 3D. * This Generation is bound to bring significant changes to the series: **A bond mechanic revealed by Junichi Masuda in his blog on 1/21/2013. This may be the way to get Sylveon. **3D models for the characters and Pokémon. **3D overworld. **Trainer customization. * These games are the first to introduce a new Pokémon form of an old Pokémon, Mewtwo. * This is the only main series game where the player character can ride a Pokémon, Gogoat. Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation VI